


Spring 春潮

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 我有过美丽的朋友她梦想旧日的绝望会以爱结束。——威廉·巴特勒·叶芝
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto(past), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“别让他死。”一个声音说。

宇智波佐助在乱哄哄的伤员、令人作呕的熏药、和一大堆绷带里苏醒，他的脑子一团浆糊，思绪、语言、尖叫堵在喉咙里，被大堆血沫困住，在许久之后才变为一个小小的气泡，脱嘴成为呻吟。他的下半身全都痛得要命，不过这是件好事，说明他没被截肢，那些该死的火箭炮轰来时候、他还在为一个战友做紧急处理，急用包里的绷带全用完了，他要求那个比他年龄还小的男孩儿咬住他的胳臂，可男孩只是死命瞪着他，絮絮叨叨地讲故乡女孩绯红长裙和乌木似的长发——然后，轰的一声，全都没了。那孩子突然扑过来用身体挡住他，但还是有半打破碎的弹片在一瞬间溅进宇智波佐助的身体，他甚至来不及痛苦地喊出几声，就已经昏死过去。

老兵们喜欢喋喋不休军规与所谓的保命法则，而宇智波的家人全都上过战场，他们把这些经验背得滚瓜烂熟，把保持呼吸这件平常事当做最高指令。可死神是他妈个无耻混蛋，他才不管谁老老实实系好了鞋带，谁只是恰好踩到土坑摔下去才幸免于炸弹波及，他的箭胡乱发射，像是深夜里乌鸦尖耸而莫名其妙的厉鸣，将年轻人和老人的生命一同带走。多年前宇智波鼬战死的消息和一整盒军功章寄回家时，佐助正在套上人生第一双军靴，母亲亲吻他的眉心，哭泣着乞求那羁留的魂魄依旧保有对弟弟的深爱，不要让无休战火过早带走她仅剩的男孩儿。

“你的哥哥会保佑你的。”女人说。“他总说要成为你的榜样，你的父亲也是，可我希望你这一次永远不要效仿他。我希望你直到回家都没有一块该死的勋章。”

所以、所以，看看他，死神与战场与生命，真是这个世界上最奇妙的组合。在闭上眼睛的前一秒，他唯一想做的是扑上去护住那个哨兵男孩，也许不是为了已流去的鲜血和脚下的土地，也许仅仅是为了故事里女孩的红裙子，和一支用树叶吹奏的低徊夜曲。然而他在一场充斥着血与火的梦境里清醒过来，尽管手脚迟钝，酸痛宛如锁链，沉甸甸地吊在浑身上下每一块肌肉上，可神明垂怜，那生命之光确确实实正在拂过他的头发，而那个哨兵孩子正在被裹上白布，半个脑袋裂开，眼眶里满是干涸的血和尘沙。

他捂住眼睛，想笑也想哭，胸口的悸动不再是蝴蝶的舞蹈，那操他妈的根本就是头虚弱的野兽，用尽生命力绝望地怒喊——他没救下那个孩子。也许那个孩子不用死，但是他帮自己挡下了致命的爆炸。他为他而死。宇智波佐助狠狠攥住衣襟，他想象药水苦涩的气味已经通过呼吸将肺叶染成茶褐色，他开始咳嗽，疼痛、再一次的疼痛，只在幻想里已经麻木的身体对此做出忠诚的反应，他尝到了自己体内血的气味。

“冷静下来。”一个人轻声说。

“别让他死。”声音说，“让救援队过来，他还有救，我感到他的思维在跳动。尽管非常微弱。”

“让主任来主刀。有颗弹片离他的腿动脉只有一厘米。”

“我会持续刺激他的意识。”

佐助希望自己能睁开眼睛。

喉咙、肺、腿全都要命的痛，甚至没法呼吸，空气进入气管就变成冰刀，乱七八糟的回忆胡乱闪烁。白色的黑色的红色的灰色的。战场的颜色割裂开世界，那个他想去保护却死去的男孩睁着眼睛，空洞地看着他。

“我会让你活下来的。完好无损的那种。”

他迷迷瞪瞪地想抬起眼皮，那玩意儿肯定在他昏过去的那段时间里被灌了铅，他只影影绰绰地看到了刺目的白，那是手术台的光，还有一缕深金的头发。这可真是够稀奇的。佐助从来不知道自己的军队里还有外国佬。

一片羽毛拨弄他的心脏。

那是非常、非常突然的一阵嗓音，宇智波佐助想，黑暗在那一刻忽然潮退，一种东西、他从未感受过的东西蓦然拂过他的身体和思维，他听到了一个陌生人的声音，不属于在场任何伤员或护士，从遥远而近在咫尺的地方传来。思维的触手是一缕轻柔的春风、阳光、杂着玫瑰花香的露水、天使翅膀尖上的羽毛或者任何其他美丽的事物，徐徐掠过他四肢百骸。“你现在安全了。”陌生人道，“如果你情愿喝点水再睡一觉的话，就告诉我，我会帮你安排。”

安排?宇智波佐助抬起头，惶然地扫视来来往往的人，没有人同他讲话，他们全都步履匆匆，赶着去擦拭武器和搬运尸体，把干草垒在帐篷后面，为各个地方送去煤油和消毒液。没有人能帮他。

“不用担心这个问题。”陌生人微笑，“我是个向导，你感觉到忽然平静下来，是因为我用上了精神抚慰，很有意思对吧?我链接着你们所有人呢。”

“精神抚慰?”

“你大可把它当做高效镇静剂，完全无毒无害的那种。”向导说，“别想太多，佐助，你活了下来，从死神那儿抢回了命，搜救队发现你时你全身是血，我本来以为你准活不成了。但是这是奇迹。”

“什么？”

“你活了下来。”陌生人加重语气，“刚刚的战役里死了一千多人。而你活着。这是个奇迹。”

“链接背后是谁?”宇智波佐助问。

“向导。”护士说，用看待死物的眼神和手法帮他检查伤口有没有恶化，“别痴心妄想。”

佐助提高声音，“他知道我的名字!”

“从你们把屁股挪上床的那一刻起，向导就知道你们每个人的名字。”护士帮他抬起腿，更换纱布。

“那他的名字呢？”

“不能说。这是规矩。”她把纱布缠紧。

洛克李是他对床的男孩，他看上去是医院常客，熟练地为护士指出他的伤势情况，将一朵野花藏在手心里，悄悄塞进粉色头发医生的白大褂口袋。他抬起头，朝佐助咧开嘴:“如果你是个哨兵的话就可以不用在意她的话。”

“为什么?”

“向导总是稀有的，”李耸耸肩膀，“打仗的时候，他们不被允许自由结合，但私定终生倒是没什么问题，你可以撑着活下去，然后在战争结束后偷偷去找他。然后说，嘿，我是那个喜欢你的白痴，我想送你一朵玫瑰花。”

“不过哨兵不同。在获得足够高的军衔后就能娶任何一个他看上的向导，等战争结束就大大方方回家结婚。”李注视着那姑娘窈窕背影，然后怒视每一个冲她傻笑的小伙子，“像我们这样的普通人嘛，还是寄希望于战争结束吧。想想，你能抱着某个向导，全世界的哨兵都会妒火中烧，而她会站在你旁边，在你看不见的地方狠狠抽他们耳光。”

“但我能提供给你一个情报。”他眨了眨眼睛，“我听说向导有一头深金色的头发。”

最初的歇斯底里过去后，痛苦显得不再那么难熬了。那个向导还是时时刻刻都链接着他——老天，他的精神力量真是够强——有时佐助能听到他对别人轻声的安慰，依旧如同春雨和阳光的混合体，用傻里傻气的词语安抚伤者痛苦的灵魂。佐助常会猜想他是不是专门准备了个本子，有需要他嘴皮子派上用场时就翻开来看，按部就班地把那些词语一个个念出来。

这一想法着实扫兴，不过不可否认，这间医院里几乎所有伤者都受过他的抚慰，也许有人真的曾跟他深入交流过，因为每每论及那个向导时，都有那么几个自恃是哨兵的士兵从床上跳起来，赌咒发誓他曾经跟自己用链接调过情——大家把这个当做一个值得一试的玩笑。沉闷的细菌堆、肮脏的血渍、远处的炮响和不断送进来的伤者撕扯着心脏，所以别那么冷漠，我亲爱的，我祈求你，陪我聊聊吧，不要是战争，只要不是战争，就告诉我你的书桌上有没有摆放着一只花瓶和逝去恋人的相框?他给过你戒指吗？他想跟你结婚吗？你能告诉我你的名字吗？

链接的对岸在遇到这些问题时总是一笑了之，成熟的做法，当然，他肯定应付过一万个人的搭讪了。鉴于他不为人知的神秘和清醒的存在感，就宛如绝代美人身上最后一层薄纱，勾引着人前仆后继地涌上去，想用无数让人难以招架的问题一点点剥下它。但那通常是白费气力——向导会时不时装作听不见，以躲避太难缠的追求者。唯有在他太激动、或是太放松时，才会有一丁点裂痕，出现在铜墙铁壁般坚固的堡垒上。

“向导?”佐助说，他压低声音，努力不让人听见他深夜里的絮语。

“怎么了?”

“你知道我的名字。”

“我当然知道。我听过很多遍，宇智波佐助。”

“我不喜欢有人窥探我的记忆。”

对面沉默了两秒，随即爆发出大笑声，“我是向导!不是心灵感应者!我可没办法窥测记忆。”

佐助感到热度沿着脖子攀上他的脸，他努力仰起头，从窗户外看到一线星河，猎户座，猎户座有哪些星辰?他试图靠思考这个让滚烫的脸颊降温。“……那你是怎么知道我们所有人的。”

“问护士啊。”向导理直气壮地说，“我记性其实很差啦，所以都会要求护士告诉我伤者的名字。如果连她们也不知道的话，我就会故意不喊他们姓名，这样就显得我好像知道所有人似的。”

“不过你不一样。”向导补充道，“我知道你，是因为我本来就知道你。”

“我不知道我很有名。”

“但确实如此。”向导的声音暖洋洋地拂过他的心头，“说实话，佐助，你很特别。我一直在关照你呢。”

“但我不是哨兵。我以前有个哥哥，他是。”

“你该对这一点感到庆幸。”向导没在意后一句，“这个年代的哨兵处境不好，死亡率一直居高不下，就连战后也会被更加严厉地看管起来，就像战争机器一样。”思维触梢温和地碰了碰他，像是朋友间亲昵的撞肩。“这场战争已经进入最后阶段了，我打赌最多两年就会彻底结束，然后你就可以回家了。”

“佐助!”

洛克李呼唤他，神秘兮兮地凑过来，满脸傻笑，“告诉你一个秘密!我知道护士小姐的名字了!”

“哦，”佐助干巴巴地应了一声，“恭喜你。”

“就是那个最可爱的，头发是粉红色的女孩，我不能告诉你她叫什么。”李骄傲地说，把手背到背后，就好像真的有人会求他似的，“我会为她保守秘密!我会在战后娶她!”

牙发出一声嗤笑，“一个名字而已。”

李压低声音，“她为我打破了规则！”他东张西望，避免如幽灵般穿梭在走廊里的白大褂们听见，“这是个壮举。意味着她很快就会答应我的求婚，我的伤马上就要好了，再一次上战场前我得告诉她我爱她。”

“你也可以顺便给你们会有的孩子取名。”

李摇了摇头，“我想得没那么长远。不过我希望我们以后能养个宠物。”

牙说，“我儿子一出生就会有只狗，陪他长大，然后生下后代，换成他陪它长大。”他指了指自己，露出笑容。“就像我一样。”

“我喜欢女孩。”日向宁次说，他跟佐助一样挨了炮弹，但没他幸运，这个男孩失去了整条左臂，也失去了再上战场的机会，正在等待医生证明书下来就可以离开。“女孩会很可爱。如果我有孩子，我希望她头发是纯黑色的。”

他有个在四年前死去的妹妹。李在后来的某个夜晚悄声告知佐助，那姑娘死去时还没过十八岁的生日，她有着天底下最美妙的纯黑色秀发。

他说出这个秘密时战争已经真正步入尾声，而此时的佐助正因面对着新一轮他不能参加的战事而心烦意乱。向导每天都在透支自己，他清楚地感到这点，那条连接着他们的透明的线在隐隐约约的感知里变得薄弱，他温厚的声线有时会挣脱主人对于不同链接的束缚，飞进错误的人的耳中。于是佐助会时常听到他和其他伤员或者护士的对话：别睡过去，好女孩，去看看七号室那个肋骨断裂的家伙，我感到他的呼吸在变得微弱了；不，想都别想，我才不会告诉你那个一头红发的医生姓名，他讨厌被打扰，不过他每天晚上都失眠，你试着给他写封匿名信关心下怎么样？我听说你想寄一封家书对吗，把它放到三号楼下的值班室里，我会帮你寄出去的。

他在三号楼。佐助沉默地记下来。

他的伤在慢慢好转，很快就可以重新踏入战壕，那个向导似乎真的如他所言那样关照着他，在得知佐助伤势好转后，他通知护士给他送来一个新的急救包，里面多了瓶消毒液和一卷雪白绷带。

“别再回到这个鬼地方。”向导调侃道，“说真的，你们家的人是不是都喜欢冲在最前线？宇智波有一个上校军衔还不够吗？”

“你怎么知道我哥是上校？”佐助随口问道。

隔了一会儿，才有声音继续传来，“我见过他。”

“那么说你们是熟人，我是他弟弟，告诉我你的名字。”

“想都别想。”向导从喉咙里发出哼声，“我现在非常遵守规章制度。”

翌日他将关于向导的问题抛给那个粉发的护士，仿佛真如李诉说的那样，他俩的感情在慢慢升温，女孩越来越频繁地进出这间病房，为佐助创造了无数机会。她拧起眉，“我只知道这个向导是七年前战争刚刚开始时候来的。其他就不清楚了。”

“嗯。”佐助说，朝女孩点了点头。

与宇智波鼬同年。

“他真的是金色头发？”一个人插嘴，“彻彻底底的外国人还是混血？”

“我不知道。”护士恼火地端起污水盆，打断了这个话题，“有能耐的就自己去问他，看他会不会为了这些无聊的问题浪费时间。”

答案显而易见。

“停尸房又多了具尸体。”是那个粉色头发的护士在走廊里与别人交谈，佐助在床单下睁开眼睛，他又看到了刚才的动物，绕着另外一个人的脚打转，而一缕温暖的深金色在灯光下晃悠，深金色，他在心底默念这个词语。心脏忽然疯狂地跳动起来。“是七号室那个。明“别让他死。”一个声音说。

宇智波佐助在乱哄哄的伤员、令人作呕的熏药、和一大堆绷带里苏醒，他的脑子一团浆糊，思绪、语言、尖叫堵在喉咙里，被大堆血沫困住，在许久之后才变为一个小小的气泡，脱嘴成为呻吟。他的下半身全都痛得要命，不过这是件好事，说明他没被截肢，那些该死的火箭炮轰来时候、他还在为一个战友做紧急处理，急用包里的绷带全用完了，他要求那个比他年龄还小的男孩儿咬住他的胳臂，可男孩只是死命瞪着他，絮絮叨叨地讲故乡女孩绯红长裙和乌木似的长发——然后，轰的一声，全都没了。那孩子突然扑过来用身体挡住他，但还是有半打破碎的弹片在一瞬间溅进宇智波佐助的身体，他甚至来不及痛苦地喊出几声，就已经昏死过去。

老兵们喜欢喋喋不休军规与所谓的保命法则，而宇智波的家人全都上过战场，他们把这些经验背得滚瓜烂熟，把保持呼吸这件平常事当做最高指令。可死神是他妈个无耻混蛋，他才不管谁老老实实系好了鞋带，谁只是恰好踩到土坑摔下去才幸免于炸弹波及，他的箭胡乱发射，像是深夜里乌鸦尖耸而莫名其妙的厉鸣，将年轻人和老人的生命一同带走。多年前宇智波鼬战死的消息和一整盒军功章寄回家时，佐助正在套上人生第一双军靴，母亲亲吻他的眉心，哭泣着乞求那羁留的魂魄依旧保有对弟弟的深爱，不要让无休战火过早带走她仅剩的男孩儿。

“你的哥哥会保佑你的。”女人说。“他总说要成为你的榜样，你的父亲也是，可我希望你这一次永远不要效仿他。我希望你直到回家都没有一块该死的勋章。”

所以、所以，看看他，死神与战场与生命，真是这个世界上最奇妙的组合。在闭上眼睛的前一秒，他唯一想做的是扑上去护住那个哨兵男孩，也许不是为了已流去的鲜血和脚下的土地，也许仅仅是为了故事里女孩的红裙子，和一支用树叶吹奏的低徊夜曲。然而他在一场充斥着血与火的梦境里清醒过来，尽管手脚迟钝，酸痛宛如锁链，沉甸甸地吊在浑身上下每一块肌肉上，可神明垂怜，那生命之光确确实实正在拂过他的头发，而那个哨兵孩子正在被裹上白布，半个脑袋裂开，眼眶里满是干涸的血和尘沙。

他捂住眼睛，想笑也想哭，胸口的悸动不再是蝴蝶的舞蹈，那操他妈的根本就是头虚弱的野兽，用尽生命力绝望地怒喊——他没救下那个孩子。也许那个孩子不用死，但是他帮自己挡下了致命的爆炸。他为他而死。宇智波佐助狠狠攥住衣襟，他想象药水苦涩的气味已经通过呼吸将肺叶染成茶褐色，他开始咳嗽，疼痛、再一次的疼痛，只在幻想里已经麻木的身体对此做出忠诚的反应，他尝到了自己体内血的气味。

“冷静下来。”一个人轻声说。

“别让他死。”声音说，“让救援队过来，他还有救，我感到他的思维在跳动。尽管非常微弱。”

“让主任来主刀。有颗弹片离他的腿动脉只有半厘米。”

“我会持续刺激他的意识。”

佐助希望自己能睁开眼睛。

喉咙、肺、腿全都要命的痛，甚至没法呼吸，空气进入气管就变成冰刀，乱七八糟的回忆胡乱闪烁。白色的黑色的红色的灰色的。战场的颜色割裂开世界，那个他想去保护却死去的男孩睁着眼睛，空洞地看着他。

“我会让你活下来的。完好无损的那种。”

他迷迷瞪瞪地想抬起眼皮，那玩意儿肯定在他昏过去的那段时间里被灌了铅，他只影影绰绰地看到了刺目的白，那是手术台的光，还有一缕深金的头发。这可真是够稀奇的。佐助从来不知道自己的军队里还有外国佬。

一片羽毛拨弄他的心脏。

那是非常、非常突然的一阵嗓音，宇智波佐助想，黑暗在那一刻忽然潮退，一种东西、他从未感受过的东西蓦然拂过他的身体和思维，他听到了一个陌生人的声音，不属于在场任何伤员或护士，从遥远而近在咫尺的地方传来。思维的触手是一缕轻柔的春风、阳光、杂着玫瑰花香的露水、天使翅膀尖上的羽毛或者任何其他美丽的事物，徐徐掠过他四肢百骸。“你现在安全了。”陌生人道，“如果你情愿喝点水再睡一觉的话，就告诉我，我会帮你安排。”

安排?宇智波佐助抬起头，惶然地扫视来来往往的人，没有人同他讲话，他们全都步履匆匆，赶着去擦拭武器和搬运尸体，把干草垒在帐篷后面，为各个地方送去煤油和消毒液。没有人能帮他。

“不用担心这个问题。”陌生人微笑，“我是个向导，你感觉到忽然平静下来，是因为我用上了精神抚慰，很有意思对吧?我链接着你们所有人呢。”

“精神抚慰?”

“你大可把它当做高效镇静剂，完全无毒无害的那种。”向导说，“别想太多，佐助，你活了下来，从死神那儿抢回了命，搜救队发现你时你全身是血，我本来以为你准活不成了。但是这是奇迹。”

“什么？”

“你活了下来。”陌生人加重语气，“刚刚的战役里死了一千多人。而你活着。这是个奇迹。”

“链接背后是谁?”宇智波佐助问。

“向导。”护士说，用看待死物的眼神和手法帮他检查伤口有没有恶化，“别痴心妄想。”

佐助提高声音，“他知道我的名字!”

“从你们把屁股挪上床的那一刻起，向导就知道你们每个人的名字。”护士帮他抬起腿，更换纱布。

“那他的名字呢？”

“不能说。这是规矩。”她把纱布缠紧。

洛克李是他对床的男孩，他看上去是医院常客，熟练地为护士指出他的伤势情况，将一朵野花藏在手心里，悄悄塞进粉色头发医生的白大褂口袋。他抬起头，朝佐助咧开嘴:“如果你是个哨兵的话就可以不用在意她的话。”

“为什么?”

“向导总是稀有的，”李耸耸肩膀，“打仗的时候，他们不被允许自由结合，但私定终生倒是没什么问题，你可以撑着活下去，然后在战争结束后偷偷去找他。然后说，嘿，我是那个喜欢你的白痴，我想送你一朵玫瑰花。”

“不过哨兵不同。在获得足够高的军衔后就能娶任何一个他看上的向导，等战争结束就大大方方回家结婚。”李注视着那姑娘窈窕背影，然后怒视每一个冲她傻笑的小伙子，“像我们这样的普通人嘛，还是寄希望于战争结束吧。想想，你能抱着某个向导，全世界的哨兵都会妒火中烧，而她会站在你旁边，在你看不见的地方狠狠抽他们耳光。”

“但我能提供给你一个情报。”他眨了眨眼睛，“向导有一头深金色的头发。”

最初的歇斯底里过去后，痛苦显得不再那么难熬了。那个向导还是时时刻刻都链接着他——老天，他的精神力量真是够强——有时佐助能听到他对别人轻声的安慰，依旧如同春雨和阳光的混合体，用傻里傻气的词语安抚伤者痛苦的灵魂。佐助常会猜想他是不是专门准备了个本子，有需要他嘴皮子派上用场时就翻开来看，按部就班地把那些词语一个个念出来。

这一想法着实扫兴，不过不可否认，这间医院里几乎所有伤者都受过他的抚慰，也许有人真的曾跟他深入交流过，因为每每论及那个向导时，都有那么几个自恃是哨兵的士兵从床上跳起来，赌咒发誓他曾经跟自己用链接调过情——大家把这个当做一个值得一试的玩笑。沉闷的细菌堆、肮脏的血渍、远处的炮响和不断送进来的伤者撕扯着心脏，所以别那么冷漠，我亲爱的，我祈求你，陪我聊聊吧，不要是战争，只要不是战争，就告诉我你的书桌上有没有摆放着一只花瓶和逝去恋人的相框?他给过你戒指吗？他想跟你结婚吗？你能告诉我你的名字吗？

链接的对岸在遇到这些问题时总是一笑了之，成熟的做法，当然，他肯定应付过一万个人的搭讪了。鉴于他不为人知的神秘和清醒的存在感，就宛如绝代美人身上最后一层薄纱，勾引着人前仆后继地涌上去，想用无数让人难以招架的问题一点点剥下它。但那通常是白费气力——向导会时不时装作听不见，以躲避太难缠的追求者。唯有在他太激动、或是太放松时，才会有一丁点裂痕，出现在铜墙铁壁般坚固的堡垒上。

“向导?”佐助说，他压低声音，努力不让人听见他深夜里的絮语。

“怎么了?”

“你知道我的名字。”

“我当然知道。我听过很多遍，宇智波佐助。”

“我不喜欢有人窥探我的记忆。”

对面沉默了两秒，随即爆发出大笑声，“我是向导!不是心灵感应者!我可没办法窥测记忆。”

佐助感到热度沿着脖子攀上他的脸，他努力仰起头，从窗户外看到一线星河，猎户座，猎户座有哪些星辰?他试图靠思考这个让滚烫的脸颊降温。“……那你是怎么知道我们所有人的。”

“问护士啊。”向导理直气壮地说，“我记性其实很差啦，所以都会要求护士告诉我伤者的名字。如果连她们也不知道的话，我就会故意不喊他们姓名，这样就显得我好像知道所有人似的。”

“不过你不一样。”向导补充道，“我知道你，是因为我本来就知道你。”

“我不知道我很有名。”

“但确实如此，上士。”向导的声音暖洋洋地拂过他的心头，“说实话，佐助，你很特别。我一直在关照你呢。”

“但我不是哨兵。我以前有个哥哥，他是。”

“你该对这一点感到庆幸。”向导没在意后一句，“这个年代的哨兵处境不好，死亡率一直居高不下，就连战后也会被更加严厉地看管起来，就像约束某种活的武器。”思维触梢温和地碰了碰他，像是朋友间亲昵的撞肩。“这场战争已经进入最后阶段了，我打赌最多两年就会彻底结束，然后你就可以回家了。”

“佐助!”

洛克李呼唤他，神秘兮兮地凑过来，满脸傻笑，“告诉你一个秘密!我知道护士小姐的名字了!”

“哦，”佐助干巴巴地应了一声，“恭喜你。”

“就是那个最可爱的，头发是粉红色的女孩，我不能告诉你她叫什么。”李骄傲地说，把手背到背后，就好像真的有人会求他似的，“我会为她保守秘密!我会在战后娶她!”

牙发出一声嗤笑，“一个名字而已。”

李压低声音，“她为我打破了规则！”他东张西望，避免如幽灵般穿梭在走廊里的白大褂们听见，“这是个壮举。意味着她很快就会答应我的求婚，我的伤马上就要好了，再一次上战场前我得告诉她我爱她。”

“你也可以顺便给你们会有的孩子取名。”

李摇了摇头，“我想得没那么长远。不过我希望我们以后能养个宠物。”

牙说，“我儿子一出生就会有只狗，陪他长大，然后生下后代，换成他陪它长大。”他指了指自己，露出笑容。“就像我一样。”

“我喜欢女孩。”日向宁次说，他跟佐助一样挨了炮弹，但没他幸运，这个男孩失去了整条左臂，也失去了再上战场的机会，正在等待医生证明书下来就可以离开。“女孩会很可爱。如果我有孩子，我希望她头发是纯黑色的。”

他有个在四年前死去的妹妹。李在后来的某个夜晚悄声告知佐助，那姑娘死去时还没过十五岁的生日，她有着天底下最美妙的纯黑色秀发。

他说出这个秘密时战争已经真正步入尾声，而此时的佐助正因面对着新一轮他不能参加的战事而心烦意乱。伤员与死者每日递增，断手和残肢，磨损的武器，清洁员拎着消毒液，挨着往他们身上泼洒，病症仿佛红色的线在目所能及的世界里攀援。而向导每天都在透支自己，他清楚地感到这点，那条连接着他们的透明的线在隐隐约约的感知里变得薄弱，他温厚的声线有时会挣脱主人对于不同链接的束缚，飞进错误的人的耳中。于是佐助会时常听到他和其他伤员或者护士的对话：别睡过去，好女孩，去看看七号室那个肋骨断裂的家伙，我感到他的呼吸在变得微弱了；不，想都别想，我才不会告诉你那个一头红发的医生姓名，他讨厌被打扰，不过他每天晚上都失眠，你试着给他写封匿名信关心下怎么样？我听说你想寄一封家书对吗，把它放到三号楼下的值班室里，我会帮你寄出去的。

他在三号楼。佐助沉默地记下来。

他的伤在慢慢好转，很快就可以重新踏入战壕，但随后他就发起低烧，也不知是因为感冒还是什么的。而那个向导似乎真的如他所言那样关照着他，在得知佐助伤势好转后，他通知护士给他送来一个新的急救包，里面多了一卷雪白绷带和一剂退烧贴。

“重新上战场之后就最好别再回到这个鬼地方。”向导调侃，“说真的，你们家的人是不是都喜欢冲在最前线？宇智波有一个上校军衔还不够吗？”

“你怎么知道我哥是上校？”佐助随口问道。

隔了一会儿，才有声音继续传来，“我见过他。”

“那么说你们是熟人，我是他弟弟，告诉我你的名字。”

“想都别想。”向导从喉咙里发出哼声，“我现在非常遵守规章制度。”

翌日他将关于向导的问题抛给那个粉发的护士，仿佛真如李诉说的那样，他俩的感情在慢慢升温，女孩越来越频繁地进出这间病房，为佐助创造了无数机会。她拧起眉，“我只知道这个向导是七年前战争刚刚开始时候来的，那时候他十三岁。其他就不清楚了。”

“嗯。”佐助说，朝女孩点了点头。

与宇智波鼬同级。

“他真的是金色头发？”一个人插嘴，“彻彻底底的外国人还是混血？”

“我不知道。”护士恼火地端起水盆，用空着的那只手碰了碰佐助的额头，不到一秒钟就决定再带他去看看医生。“有能耐的就自己去问他，看他会不会为了这些无聊的问题浪费时间。”

没有人敢去尝试。

“上次是腿，这次是发烧？年轻人？”医生拍拍佐助的肩膀，他的目光落在窗户外，一枝新开的梨花在春风里颤抖。

三号楼在梨树背后，他猜测向导正坐在里面某张桌子背后，用笔尖在纸上写画。

“虽然你已经十六岁了，”医生一行行阅读着病历本，若有所思，“但你姓宇智波，我知道你的哥哥，他是个天才哨兵，要我说他死得可过早了。我想你也有可能成为哨兵。说不定这次高烧就是前兆。”

他还是给佐助开了服退烧药，嘱咐护士好好看着他。

然而尔后的那个深夜，佐助依然被热潮和难以抑制的酸痛弄醒，他感到浑身着火似的烫，他觉得自己几乎能看到火焰随着血管蔓延，把汗水从每个皮下细胞凶狠地蒸出。酸痛则是来自胸口趴着的一只毛发顺亮的狐狸，那只动物将尖尖的鼻子凑在他的颈窝里。月光亮得发白，他条件反射地去拿刀，想把那只动物从身上甩下去，狐狸抬起眼睛，与他对视。

它忽然轻快地跳下床，以那样体型的动物而言，它敏捷地像一阵金色的烟。而下一秒，他听到外头传来由远及近的脚步声，门被无声无息地推开一点，漏进来暖色的光，他立刻翻身把被子蒙到头上，护士长的训斥闻名整个战地医院，他一点也不想感受这个。

“停尸房又多了具尸体。”是那个粉色头发的护士在走廊里与别人交谈，佐助睁开眼睛，将被单分开一条缝隙，他又看到了刚才的动物，绕着另外一个人的脚打转，而一缕温暖的深金色在灯光下晃悠，深金色，他在心底默念这个词语。心脏忽然疯狂地跳动起来。“是七号室那个。明天总算有新的床位能空出来了。”

“他死于什么？”

“自杀。”护士深深叹了口气，“他的一根肋骨碎裂了，虽然没有伤及内脏，但在手术后依然让他觉得痛苦万分。而我们又不可能把所有吗啡都用在他身上。”

“补偿款下来了吗？”

“也许。”

“我去催催他们。”男人说，“把他的军功章和一套制服准备好，连同补偿款一起发给他父母。告诉他们这个人是为国而死。”

那一定是上天的安排，修普诺斯的长袍曳过布满霉菌的地面时遗漏了暗处的存在，佐助保持清醒，钻进被窝里，那个金色头发的男人还站在那里，狐狸低声鸣叫。他盯着他，在脑海深处拨动了那根透明的弦。

“啊，”向导开口，打断女孩的低语，“有人在呼唤我。”

他稍微抬起头，看向了佐助，昏沉沉灯影下，一泓海水在他瞳孔里静默地铺展。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让我的双臂如攀爬的植物般紧握，  
> 树叶收敛你的声音，缓慢而平静。  
> 敬畏的篝火中我的渴求燃烧。  
> 甜美的蓝色风信子缠绕我的灵魂。 
> 
> ——聂鲁达《二十首情诗·6》

【  
“你是我们的向导？”

“我确实是。”鸣人说，他将绷带一圈圈缠绕在哨兵的肩上，手法实在笨拙。

年轻人、准确的说，还是个男孩，尽管神情成熟，但确能从五官里看出一股未脱的稚气。他朝他微笑起来，用另外一只手摸了摸鸣人头发，一羽乌鸦眯起眼睛，振翅落在那蓬金色里，啄啄他的额头。

“多谢你找到我。”  
】 

有那么几分钟，佐助觉得自己的心脏会从胸口直接蹦出来，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，脚步声、他自己的心跳、战友此起彼伏的呼吸，它们是纠结在一起的乱麻，由着春夜里那潮湿微冷的空气将其杂糅。感知像是在顷刻间放大了许多倍，即使在向导抬起头的后一瞬间他就把脑袋重新蒙了起来，但确有什么东西，潜藏在流动的微风、摇曳的光影里的东西，穿透并不浓郁的夜色，在为他忠实传递着向导的信息。他一定在往这里走，佐助分不清自己到底是喜悦还是慌乱，咚咚咚，咚咚咚。

脚步声停下了。

“安排好之后通知我。”向导向来时的走廊行去，“你去看看三号室最左边的先生，他朝我嚷嚷要多一针吗啡。”

“他的伤最痛的时候可能跟被蜜蜂叮有的一拼。”

“那的确很难忍受。”向导打了个寒颤，“我最害怕被蜜蜂叮——好姑娘，去看看他，你可以用我的名义从库里调出吗啡来，但注意适量，别让他上瘾。”

女护士甩了甩头发，尽力把脚步放得轻柔，但怒气还是从细节处淋漓而出。佐助在等待她彻底离开的过程中想起幼时背着母亲溜下床看书的时光，那时他疯狂崇拜着远在军中的兄长，每天每夜都在研读《战略论》和黑格尔，期待有一天以军人身份和他重逢。现在他的心肯定比那会儿跳得更快，他发现了一个秘密，佐助得意地想，除他以外，没有人知道的秘密。它召唤他。

他的耳朵在一夕之间比原来敏感了二十倍，佐助毫不吝惜地把这突如其来的天赋浪费到偷听上，女护士走向远处，用冷淡的嗓音问候另一个倒霉鬼，在她没来得及回来前，佐助飞快地掀开被子，向外面跑去。

悸动感比火焰更剧烈地点燃他全身，自进入战场以来头一次，他强烈地需求着什么，是发现秘密的喜悦？向导本身的存在？还是单纯那一缕深金色头发？老天，他连那向导究竟长什么样都没看清，长年累月的军旅生涯说不定已经榨干了他最后一丝水光，日夜不息的链接也许已经磨秃了他的脑袋，尘沙烟雾大概早就侵染了光滑的皮肤，他看上去八成比自己五十岁的父亲还要沧桑。宇智波佐助残存的理智大吼着让他滚回床上，但是往日里总是柔弱的本能凶恶地站起来，一巴掌将理智扇没了影。那刚刚才觉醒过来的玩意儿轻而易举攻占了佐助十六年来所有冷静自持，他抽动鼻翼，在医院走廊里密布的气味分子里揪出一丝松柏木的寒气。

那来自向导。

下一秒，佐助用力地揪住衣领，他把咳嗽压回肺里，好像活活塞进一个炸弹。过于灵敏的嗅觉在来得及让他骄傲前就变成了场彻头彻尾的灾难，血腥味、药水味、消毒水味、汗臭、溃烂伤口的腐败气息，诸如此类的可怕东西在他的莽撞下闯进鼻子，让他头晕目眩，好极了，宇智波佐助，你他妈刚刚踏进哨兵领域就要跟这个可爱的小圈子说再见了。

也许过了一百年，他才在这浓郁的气味冲击里缓过神，佐助勉力碰了碰鼻子，在手指上发现了一丝血痕。

他们的楼与三号楼之间直线距离不远，但要绕过不少错综复杂的器械，它们多是金属，只要稍微一碰就会大声呻吟起来。而即便是不碰，他也能够在风里听清楚零件的瑟缩和摇晃，他不知道这改变算不算得上惊喜，但至少现在他开始觉得惊慌了。

一声遥远的鹰啸穿透寒风。

很好，未解之谜又多了一个，佐助咬着牙想，这个破地方是狗日的平原，而且常年堆积着火药味和尸臭，方圆十公里连只野兔都没有，没有任何理由会存在着一只鹰——

他拔腿向前跑去。又是一声尖啸，这回就在他头顶，佐助抬头望向靛青色夜幕，那上面没有一丝寡淡云絮，月光惨淡苍白，点亮他面前延伸出的路。他毫无征兆地顿在原地。

他确实看到了一只鹰。看上去还没成年，翼展还没有一米，并且，他正在收拢翅膀，朝他俯冲。感谢过人的视力，能够让他把鹰尖锐得仿佛能撕裂铁块的利爪看得一清二楚。

那是一头白头海雕。

佐助从腰带上解下军刀，他快速朝几乎冻僵的手上吹了口气，调动浑身肌肉，打定主意要让它后悔把自己看作猎物。

鹰几乎冲到了离他仅有五米的半空，已经能听到风流从它翅膀下穿过，带出足以支撑盘旋的气旋，佐助浑身紧绷着观察它，等待可能会到来的攻击。

但是什么也没有发生。

尽管抛出刀把它直接钉死的想法非常具有诱惑力，然而考虑到鸟类本身的灵活性，佐助决定还是不要冒这个险，他一步步向后退，目光锁住鹰上下扇动的翅膀，可那头畜生只是盘旋，它的眼睛里没有刻毒的敌意。

佐助深吸一口气，他拔腿离开这里。

三号楼就在眼前，那树新开梨花的背后，还亮着暖融融的光，佐助知道这里面住着的不仅仅是向导，因他还感知到他人的气息，然而向导留下的痕迹在他的感知里却如荧火，点点滴滴的光汇作河流，足以指引追求者的步伐。宇智波佐助缓慢地，一步一步走进这栋楼，他追随着松柏木微弱的气息，鹰无声无息地跟在他身后。

砰砰砰。

他试图让自己表现得更平静，脑子里八成是灌进了方才的寒风，把所有思绪冲得混乱不堪。

他该说什么？这个问题猛地袭上心头，但不到半分钟就被佐助扔回去，管他呢，大不了他说自己迷路了，或者其他任何乱七八糟的话，以前那些女孩就是这样，跌跌撞撞冲到他的面前说些不着边际的话，期待着一个永远不可能的眼神或者微笑。

他提起一口气，冲上那唯一亮着灯的顶楼。有什么在他胸腔里膨胀、膨胀，仿佛一千万只蜂鸟同时抖动翅膀，发出震耳欲聋的高歌。

那里只有两扇门，一扇通向天台，一扇半掩。

鹰在他背后急切地扑扇翅膀，它领先了佐助，比他更快地扑到门前，佐助悬起心，该死的，那个蠢货非得在这时候捣乱吗？他不敢想象万一向导拉开门，迎面就是头想要他命的白头海雕会是什么场景，但谁说这不是个让人印象深刻的见面？他大可以冲进去，朝着向导喊这里有情况发生——

操，他的脑子绝对出了什么不可逆转的问题。才会这样，突如其来的、疯狂的、甚至称得上饥渴地央求一个陌生人的注意——

门被拉开了。

宇智波佐助后退了一步，那只白头海雕温顺地栖落在向导的肩膀上，亲昵地啄他的耳朵，看到他的那一瞬间，所有嘈杂的声音、凌乱的气味、杂糅的幻想和仿佛永无止境的灼热如同被海水安抚的沙砾那样沉积下来，向导深金色的头发出现在佐助眼前，宛如一个奇妙的梦境。

深金色。

是他，佐助想。狂喜的情绪发芽抽条，是他。

“向导。”佐助听到自己的声音响了起来，在楼道里发出回音，他在说些什么东西？一部分的他惊恐万分，却没办法阻止嘴巴继续自动吐出下面的字，“我……遇到了点麻烦。”

【  
“我叫宇智波鼬。”在某一天的中午时刻，那个年轻人走到他的背后，像是轻烟或者风什么的，把这句话轻飘飘地掷到鸣人面前。男孩吃了一惊，眯眼压低嗓门，“我们不被允许说出这个！还好现在没有别人听到。”

自那一日结束已经有三个月了。战事随着时间的推移逐渐紧绷，物资开始变少，每日能够分到的三只罐头变成了两只，面包块头悄无声息地缩水，而酒精则被比以往任何时候都更加严厉的禁止。有传言说他们的补给线遭到了截断，但很快指令官就出来辟谣，称只是大雾阻拦了运输速度，很快就会恢复正常。

鸣人在特殊训练班里的课程匆匆截止。和其他十五个向导一起，被送往各个不同战区，临走前夜他亲手从瓦砾堆里挖出来的哨兵找到他，冲他温和地眨了眨眼睛，“我跟你分到了一个战区，彼此知道姓名并不是什么过分的事情。”

“是吗？”他挠挠头发，“可我以前每次去问其他向导名字都会挨一顿臭骂。”

“也许那是为了让你养成好习惯。”哨兵为他分析道，“等到了战区，向导会承担比任何人都更加繁重和紧要的工作，也会成为敌军首要目标，想想看，假设有一天他们突破了堡垒，要求所有人都把手放到头上蹲到墙边并交出向导。假设所有人都知道你的名字，难保不会有那么几个贪生怕死的说出来。那向导会面临威胁，国家也会面临一大笔损失。”

“意思是我的工作很重要对吧！”鸣人不耐烦听长篇大论，径直总结道，他的眉宇舒展开，像一双横陈在金发下的漂亮的弓，“我就知道我很重要啦！”

宇智波鼬点点头，试图撑破主人束缚的笑意从某个角落伸出触手。

“但如果真的到了那种时候，我肯定不会对那么多人见死不救的。”向导补充道，一只金色皮毛的小狐狸忽然出现在他头上，毛茸茸的大尾巴扫来扫去，勾弄他的耳朵和脖子，“我肯定会站出去的！”

“也会有人在你之前就挡在你面前的。”他说，“每个战区都会有哨兵，也许二十个，也许五十个，算上刚刚分化的说不定能到三位数。他们所有人都会挡在向导面前。”

鸣人皱起鼻子，“我不需要保护——”

“这不是硬性要求，这是本能。”宇智波鼬道，“大部分人甚至可能没反应过来，身体就自发冲了上去。哨兵保护向导的本能被刻在基因深处，和平年代它意味着一段感情故事，战乱年代则意味着一些不那么好的词语。”

“比如？”

“比如死亡。”

】

“哨兵，”向导盯着他，毫不犹豫地吐出了一系列佐助根本听不明白的话，“现在把注意力集中到我这里，”毫无疑问，这根本就是废话，佐助暗想，“把你的视觉调低一个桅度，触觉降低至三级，嗅觉阈值降至四级，味觉降低半度，听力范围降至半公里。”

他到底在说什么？年轻人疑惑地想，普及解剖学吗？

他立刻明白过来那是什么东西，整个世界，他的意思是，整个自从他转变成那什么哨兵之后就变得格外复杂的世界，一下子褪去了过于浓艳的外壳，恢复到一开始什么也没发生时候的模样。外头的机器零件不再垂死老人似的吭哧吭哧喘个不停，室内不再像能把他蒸脱水一样燥热，还有，最重要的是，他面前的向导在说完这句话后就碰了碰他的脸，“你刚才的体感温度绝对到150华氏了，”他判断道，“这样容易导致病情加重。不过我想现在你大概能好好说话了。”他说，像是旧友般勾住佐助的肩膀，把他推进房间里，“我叫漩涡鸣人。你比我想的要更快一些找到我。佐助。”

佐助只注意到他的脸上有六根猫须一般的胎记，还有他的眼睛，那是一片深宏瑰玮的海。

鸣人把他引进房间里时，男孩还迷迷瞪瞪的，他之前在病房那儿见到过的狐狸蜷缩在炭盆边，刚刚还始终跟着他打转的鹰现在死死贴在狐狸边上，用尚不是非常锋利的喙咬它尖尖的耳朵。鸣人给了他一杯热水，将椅子抽出来背坐，佐助假装无意地瞟了一眼书桌，太好了，没有什么旧爱该死的相框，只有一只用药品罐装着的黄色纸玫瑰，尽管折得非常精细，但已经褪色了许多，看上去与焉掉的真花没两样。

“我在病房外面就感知到了你，”鸣人耸耸肩膀，“你的精神向导似乎兴奋过头了。”

“对不起，精神向导？”

“就是这只鹰，他是只白头海雕，长大以后会很好看。”向导指了指那只在不停扑腾的大鸟，那动物正在因为狐狸懒洋洋的注视而四处蹦跶。“每个哨兵或者向导都会有自己的精神向导，啊，他们意味着什么我也不太清楚，反正你就当宠物养就好了。”

佐助脑子有些发蒙，“那需要喂他们吗？”

“我喂九喇嘛的时候他都会吃，但是有时候好几天都忘了喂时他也不会饿死。”鸣人转过头，狐狸瞥了他一眼，“所以我猜应该不用喂吧。”

佐助打定主意不去理他的白头海雕。

“你来这儿是个正确选择。”鸣人把鹰架起来，返到佐助肩上，在他的手腕擦过年轻人耳朵时明显感觉到过量的温热，“新生哨兵往往管不住自己的战斗欲，而你只是打破了门禁而已，只要你及时回去还不被发现的话，就不会闹出太大动静。”

“你帮过很多像我这样的人吗？”

“他们大多数没法直接冲到我这里来，毕竟一楼有警卫呢。”金发向导朝他露出一个高深莫测的微笑，“不过我说过啦，我感知到了你的分化，猜到你会找过来让我帮你处理，所以我回来时给警卫们下了暗示，让他们注意不到你。”

宇智波佐助假装自己没有去细想这句话的意味。那只鹰啄了啄他的耳廓，被烫得哆嗦了一下。

他分化成哨兵这件事在原属班里激起了不大不小的骚动。早对宇智波鼬有所耳闻的人觉得这完全理所当然，而不清楚他们家族往事的则与有荣焉，直到护士长阴沉沉地走进来，把哨兵部发下来的记名册丢给佐助，让他自己写下名字。

“你的伤已经没什么大碍了，”她在清创的时候顺便说了一句，“再过三天你就可以走了，别在这儿占床位。”

“够狠的，”在护士长走后，牙捅捅他的肩膀，冲佐助挤眉弄眼，“你居然真的干出来了，偷偷去约会？你知道那个妞昨晚上发现你不在时发了多大的火吗？”

“看样子我避开了。”

“我得说，这比从枪子儿里幸存还幸运呢。”牙感叹道，跌回自己的床上，“现在告诉我们你的约会对象。”

“跟你们没有关系。”

“别那么冷淡嘛，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“我们来自同一个城市，以后说不定会成为隔壁，到时候我就带上一瓶酒到你家去，跟你女儿讲你半夜逃门禁的事情。”

李一骨碌起来，“那我也会来。我会加上我们开了个赌盘猜你多久会回来这件事。”

“有人赢了吗？”

“我，”李说，他凑到佐助耳朵边，“我的女孩偷偷告诉了我准确时间，她和那个向导关系特别好。”

  
“你跟那个女护士关系很好吗？”在临走前一晚上，佐助再次摸到了三号楼，像其他任何一个哨兵一样要求向导给他梳理精神，然后装作无意地提起这个话题。

鸣人愣了几秒，“是……”他随即才反应过来，“你问这个干什么？”

“我以为你跟大多数人不会太接近。”

“通常来讲是这样的，军方有要求让向导和非哨兵以外的人保持物理上的远距离接触，但是她不一样，准确的说，我欠她一个人情。”

“这种地方也能欠人情吗？”

“这东西我讲不太清楚，不过我想是的。”他将手按在佐助的太阳穴上，精神触梢温和地探进男孩的意识里，构筑起全新的屏障，“四年前有一段时间，人手紧缺得要命，所有人，包括女孩们，都得跟着抢险队去打扫战场。我当时在救一个受了贯穿伤的人时差点被没死透的敌军偷袭，她在后面一枪崩了那家伙，无比精准。那一幕帅呆了。你绝对想象不到那是她第一次拿枪。”

宇智波佐助默默地点了点头。

“其实就是互相帮忙啦。”他用这句话作结，“它可能会在以后救你一命呢。概率论毕竟是个阴晴不定的玩意儿，谁也说不准下一个死的是谁。”

“当然我不希望你连自己都不顾去救别人，这样是很伟大，但同时会让挂念你的人非常难过。你知道那些战后幸存者，他们往往活不了很久，因为死人带给他们的痛苦会在一辈子的时间里慢慢侵蚀，杀死他们的往往是战争带来的东西，而不是战争本身。”

佐助闭上眼睛，他想到他的兄长，也许他正在宇宙顶端沉默地低头，凝视着为他哭泣的血亲。

他以为早就被埋葬的酸涩从坟墓里悄悄伸出一条枯手，僵冷的情绪被撒下一泼泥土，在这万物复苏的春潮里，确有什么死去的事物在沉默生长。

那晚上鸣人一直把他送到了楼下，向导的能力确实奇异，警卫们离佐助只隔了一个鼻子都没认出他，两人像是离开公园一样走出了戒备森严的三号楼。“这是怎么做到的？”他有点好奇地张望。

“暗示。”鸣人裹了裹外套，有些得意地抬起下巴。“我超级喜欢这个能力，偷偷溜出去的时候没有任何人会发现。”

“我能学……”

鸣人及时把他的话堵住，“想都别想，这是向导专属。”他朝他咧嘴一笑，“别想太多，佐助，你也会渐渐发掘出自己的能力的，你肯定会比你哥哥更加优秀。那也是他一直盼望的。”

佐助点了点头，分不清突然从心底吐出泡泡来的情绪里掺杂着多少喜悦。他斟酌着开口，“也许这有点唐突，但我想知道你花了多长时间掌握这个？”他向着警卫们努努嘴。

鸣人把手交叉到脑袋后面，“两三个月吧，其实我上学的时候每次都是第一名，所有人都特别崇拜我。”

这个拙劣的谎言是无伤大雅的玩笑，他在几秒的沉默后终于没绷住大笑起来，等到已经快到梨花树那里时，他才把下一句话吐出，附赠一个促狭的眼神，“倒数的那种。我的暗示学得一点都不好，第一次用时差点吓晕了过去，反反复复地确认有没有起作用。”

佐助挑起眉，“吓晕？”

“我当时在帮着做一台手术，你不会想知道细节的。”鸣人推他的背，“现在，哨兵，转过身去，回你的病房等着明天早上三点钟的集合令。”

  
【漩涡鸣人第三次见到那个黑头发哨兵是在一个月后了，年轻人整个腹部都被撕开了巨大的血口，上手术台时意识还清醒着，医护人员急急忙忙地帮他拆掉应急缝线，同时注意着不让内脏流出来——那情形绝对不好看。他们想让向导离开，避免对他产生不好的刺激，但他执意留在手术室里，用发白的手盖在哨兵额头上，努力传达着温柔的抚慰。

“现在吗啡急缺。”医生提醒哨兵，“我只能在你最难熬的时候给你来一针，你觉得是时候就告诉我。除此之外你必须自己撑过去，做得到吗？”

宇智波鼬咬紧牙关，点了点头。

“很好。”

“我学过屏障。”向导打断他们，“我可以切断他的感知神经，让他没办法觉得痛。”

“这绝对不行。”医生断然否决，“你这样会害死他。神经感觉不到不代表肌肉不会对此作出反应，如果超出一定限度，他可能会在完全无知觉的情况下休克。用你的暗示，把他的触感调低，但不至于完全感觉不到。”

“我……我不太会这个……”

“你总是学过的。调动肌肉记忆。”他检查刀具，开始往创伤处抹上药水，做着最后的准备。

漩涡鸣人深深吸了一口气，空气滑进气管里，变成成千上万的铅块，沉甸甸地压迫胃囊，有那么一会儿，他甚至觉得自己会吐出来。“哨兵，”男孩的声音带着微弱的颤抖与如铁的坚韧，“我对暗示还不是非常熟悉，我需要你全部的信任。”

他低下头去，与宇智波鼬额头相抵，传达着一线温度。精神触梢沿此探入，于精神图景中化为点点星火，照着一个比宇智波鼬年幼些的男孩秀气的侧脸，他看到那只乌鸦扑棱着翅膀，像是一缕黑烟落在男孩的肩膀上。

“Do you trust me?”

哨兵的手覆盖在他的上面。

“With everything.”

漩涡鸣人捕捉到这样一个轻而又轻的回答。于是他遮住他的眼睛，“把你的触感调至三级。”他忽视那一瞬间攒涌上喉头的事物，必然是带着热意的哽咽，“当你觉得接下来的痛感达到顶峰时就告诉我。”

这个仅长他一年的孩子用力地点头。

在整个过程中，漩涡鸣人拒绝用毛巾垫手，双指并拢按在年轻人两旁的太阳穴上，精神触梢紧张地裹覆着，感知他对此的承受程度，哨兵额上流下的汗水混杂着尘土和硝烟把他的手弄得一团糟，“如果我想一直待在这片战场上，”他说道，“那我就必须习惯这个。”

没人劝得动他。

宇智波鼬在他住院恢复期收到的第一份礼物在病房里引起了不大不小的一阵欢呼。那是一小盒冰糖，用黑纸包着，上面用几根丝线打了个草率的结，远远没有家乡糖果店里卖的那么漂亮精巧，可依旧是战争时期难能可贵的珍稀物资，通常只有更加宝贵的向导有资格享用。他的战友们像是第一次登上美洲土地的英国人，围着这玩意儿不停感叹。

大多数人都对那隐藏在礼物背后的人更感兴趣，那意味着超脱于战争、壕沟、地雷和一大群疯狂杀人犯以外的东西，意味着花和清风，与落在信纸上的情人的吻，使灰云能够暂时退过去，露出一丁点原本的青蓝色，能教人回忆起早就被埋葬在坟墓里的感情。他们用掺杂着羡慕和妒忌的目光追随着年轻人，他身量很高，背影看上去就跟成年人没两样。

一个人大声地咳了咳，“所以……”

宇智波鼬快速地打断他，“我的朋友。”他苍白的解释在一成不变的神色里得到了加固。

“女朋友？未婚妻？”

他忽略了剩下的打趣，感谢亚里士多德，感谢学校和他阴沉沉的老师们，他的修辞学知识还如盘绕的树根缠在回忆的最深处，他只需要潜进去把它捞出来，再组合成彬彬有礼的字句，把这些问题巧妙地对付掉。这对宇智波鼬来讲简单得就像在一加一的公式后面写上二。

他忽然注意到了一张便签，它被压在盒子下面，用的是并不扎眼的深褐色，一行潦草、或者说凌乱的字迹堆在上面，仿佛摇摇欲坠的砖木，春日野外散落的小花。它们组合在一起，最终拼成一个百分之二百是姓名的字眼，它短暂地把宇智波鼬带回到一周前，向导用深海色眼睛望着他的时候，深金色头发落在他的脸上。

Uzumaki Naruto。

他失手把一加一的答案写成了三。  
】

**Author's Note:**

> 两年来第一次进热圈忘了些规矩，请问是先踏左脚还是先踏右脚？


End file.
